Toy Parody
by Nocturnal Smile
Summary: Sometimes connected and sometimes stand alone chapters that are always cracky and usually make fun of something- cliches and overdone plot devices are fair game. Now with a drinking game to help you deal with the madness! Beware Toy Story 3 spoilers.
1. Angst angst angst

**A/N: **This isn't meant to offend any of the great authors on this site, just poking some fun at the recurring themes in this particular fandom while making horrible jokes based on references to obscure things that most likely no one else will find funny. Really, this was all in fun.

Thank you tvtropes and Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare for the inspiration! Seriously, go check out her(?) work, it's fantastic and makes your heart feel all gooey inside.

* * *

_Howdy howdy howdy, folks! It's time for the Toy Parody drinking game! Y'all are going to need something to get through this!  
_

_Every time someone in the story says the word 'angst' or some variation of it, take a shot! (Of root beer of course, if you're not old enough to drink. If you don't like root beer, you are a sad, strange little girl, and you have my pity. Yes, a girl. Let's face it, most of the readers here are female anyways.)  
Every time there's an awkward silence, take a shot!  
Every time the fourth wall's broken, grab a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster or some Romulan Ale!  
Every time you catch an obscure reference, take a shot!  
Every time you start a new paragraph, take a shot! It'll all seem funnier that way, and the author will feel better about herself. She's already depressed enough about (this is the only disclaimer you're getting for this chapter) not owning Rick Astley, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Toy Story, Pixar, Beetlejuice, Star Trek, Harry Potter, the president, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, That Seventies Show, Legally Blonde, Egypt, and a pet snow leopard. No, not all these things show up in this story, but the author figures she might as well whine about it since you're a captive audience and all and can't do anything to stop her. What? Power going to my head? Haven't got a clue what you're talking about._

_Take a drink every time the author goes on a power trip. Now, on to the story!_

* * *

"Woody! I've been looking for you all over. What are you doing under there?" Buzz asked the local sheriff, who was currently curled up in the fetal position under Bonnie's bed.

"I'm a little busy right now Buzz, come back later," snapped Woody moodily.

"…Busy doing what?" Buzz questioned, looking nonplussed.

"Angsting, obviously. It's not like I do anything else in fanfics these days."

Buzz rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, can't argue with you there."

"There's a first," Woody muttered under his… breath? Do these toys even breathe? I mean, I've seen them panting after running and close calls, but it's not like they've got lungs or an actual need for air, so I'm not really sure what was going on there. Is it some sort of imitation, or-

(Bo Peep shows up at this point and drags the author out of the story with her crook, then conveniently disappears so we can have some form of continuity here. The fourth wall is already a lost cause.)

"…"

"…"

"Are you done angsting yet?"

Woody glared, tugging his hat down further over his face. This didn't really help much where the glare was concerned, since it covered most of it, but just take my word that the cowboy. Was. Not. Happy. Happy people don't try to glare down futuristic astronauts through a ten gallon hat. "Does it look like it?"

"Guess not." The spaceman sat next to Woody, gratified to see that he didn't scoot away. This could have been because he was busy trying to glare through his hat (it's not as easy as it sounds), but Buzz liked to think it was because they'd become such good friends over the years.

"Do you, um, want to talk about it?" Was there ever a way to get someone to talk about their problems that _wasn't_ awkward, Buzz wondered.

Woody shook his head, his hat in danger of falling off, and burrowed deeper into his knees. He had really too much practice with the whole I'm-going-to-angst-and-block-out-everything-else-be-it-fire-or-the-apocalypse-or-an-undead-ghoul-trying-to-force-unsuspecting-innocents-into-marriage thing.

Or not. Woody began to talk slowly, his warm, accented voice listing out his current troubles. "It's not that I'm not happy, because I am. Bonnie's a good girl, but it's just that she's… she's not Andy. She's also obviously plotting to lead us as her miniscule minions to take over the tricounty area, bringing down a storm of imaginary pie-throwing ghosts upon everyone's head. No wonder she's always cackling on the night of the full moon and saying the Lord's Prayer backwards. Then there's the rest of the toys, and what if I'm not a good enough leader? I've suddenly developed an inferiority complex, but I bet everyone else's is better. My obligatory love interest got shipped out and I never got to say goodbye, and now Ken keeps sending me letters about how he wants to see if I can put that whip of mine to good use, along with any other skills I might have. Also, I think I'm supposed to be angsting about my shadowy past which is never adequately explained in the movie, but it must have been pretty traumatic considering the way I clung to Andy despite having previous owners. Sometimes Buzz, it just seems like a lot of things on your shoulders, you know?" Woody sighed.

Buzz nodded. "Understood, and it doesn't help that the author tried to cram in every cliché she could find while having a dramatic scene. Are we doing a parody or a real story here? I don't think even the author knows." Then something Woody had said clicked in Buzz's mind. "Wait, what do you mean Ken's sending you letters?"

"Yeah, she mentioned that she's going to use those for this parody, but I bet she's just too lazy to come up with original angst material," Woody replied, not addressing Buzz's last question.

"Agreed, but seriously, what was that about the letters?"

"So now I'm a plot point instead of a character, because if I angst hard enough, someone will try to stop me and we'll go through some soul-searching traumatic experience that will cure me and it'll be happily ever after! Worst of all, it's making me spontaneously break into monologues!"

"Woody, why is _Ken_ writing to you!"

Woody shook his head. "It's all such a big hassle."

Buzz started hitting his head against the bedpost in frustration. He was confused as to why that wasn't as effective as he thought it would be. Ah.

Buzz opened his helmet and began banging his head into the bedpost. Much better.

"Uh…. Buzz? What're you doing?" Woody leaned over, all big brown doe eyes that showed the depths of his concern for his best friend for the entire world to see, if the entire world made a habit of staring into the eyes of what the majority thought of as an inanimate object. Buzz was beginning to be concerned about the direction the author's descriptions were going, especially if it was assumed they were his point of view. But right, back to the story. Parody. Whatever it is you readers are suffering through right now.

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Not that kind of suffering!

_Lost the game._

Dammit.

(You should be drunk at this point, or thoroughly sick of root beer. So you know. If you're not, well…. Angst angst angst angst angst angst angst angst angst angst. There, that should do it!)

Buzz cleared his throat. Oh yeah. "So, guess we'll just continue where we left off…"

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunka thunk thunk. Thunk. _

"Buzz, what are you doing!" Woody finally uncurled from the necessary angst position (i.e. fetal position) and grabbed the spaceman by the shoulders, stopping him from getting a concussion, or whatever the toy equivalent of that was.

"Trying to make myself pass out. I think your angstiness is contagious. Or just really frustrating. Is deafness also a symptom of angsting?"

Woody pursed his lips, thinking. Buzz pretended that he wasn't following the author's orders and totally staring at the sight. Denial's so cute when it's on someone else. "You know, I think you're right. Can't imagine why you'd bring it up though."

Buzz stared at him in disbelief. "…So, why was Ken sending you letters again?"

Woody blinked. "Because he wanted to see what I could do with a whip? You thinking they're going to have a rodeo at the daycare?"

Buzz shook his head. "Wouldn't count on it."

"Weird."

"In so many ways I don't want to think about."

Woody stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. "Well, he probably won't be too disappointed. He seemed pretty happy in the last one he sent me, something about… there being a lot of military men around now."

Woody and Buzz blanched when that last statement sunk in. Bad, bad mental images.

Woody offered his friend a hand up and they both looked at each other. "Want to pretend this entire conversation never happened and that we went through some bonding experience that helped me get over my depression and skip to the part where I'm cured?" Woody offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Who needs plausible character development anyways?"

"Exactly, partner. Why'd you stop by here, Buzz?"

Buzz looked down, the slightest tinge of pink touching his cheeks. Somehow. Blushing toys don't make a lot of sense, but then again, neither do toys needing air. The whole sentient toy thing doesn't either, to be honest. We'll just go with it. "Actually, I came by to ask what happened during the time I was reset. It sounded pretty bad."

The cowboy knew his friend would take that period roughly, he was protective of his friends as any good space ranger would be and couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting them. The fact that it was him harming them just made it all the more painful.

"Buzz… Look, no one here blames you for that, alright? It was all Lotso's doing." Woody placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Buzz's shoulder.

The newer toy gazed at him with an uncomprehending look on his face before the proverbial light went off. "Oh! No, no, I'm already over that." Well, that was fast. "I meant that, from what I've heard, I'm apparently a sexual deviant when I'm not in my right mind. What exactly happened?"

Woody winced. Why did he get stuck with these kinds of tasks? And wasn't not being in your right mind part of the definition for sexual deviant? He really needed to start choosing friends less prone to getting brainwashed. You would think that with all the times Buzz lost his mind, or that they came across a Buzz that had never had one in the first place, it was some sort of running gag.

Woody snorted at the thought. Now wasn't that just ridiculous?

* * *

**A/N: **Ken was able to deliver letters through the octopus, Stretch(?), in the movie, so I figured I'd add it in. Anyone else think he was really, really happy when the toy soldiers showed up?

Review and tell me how random I am? How I forced you to kiss your childhood goodbye? *crosses fingers* How much you enjoyed the story?


	2. Capitulo 2

**A/N:** The problem with writing a parody that parodies not the actual content of the media but the fan writings of said media is that you come across a lot of ideas and think, "Hey, I could totally make fun of that!" Then you realize that the author might come across your story and be made horribly self-conscious if not depressed that their idea ended up in a mocking parody, and begin cutting themselves while plotting to take over the world and putting an end to all parodies. Yes, because fanfiction has that power.

However, I came across an even worse problem. How can anything be worse than a fanfiction author hoping people don't read her work as such a thing is paradoxical and most likely a sign of the apocalypse, you ask? Simple. This next chapter deals with an idea that I **didn't** come across. Seriously, what the hell? There is a serious issue when we have a severe lack of Spanish!Buzz returns fics, or even "Hey, I can't seem to remember the last few days of my life, anyone mind telling me what happened?" fics. If you haven't guessed what the new chapter's about at this point…

You know what? **Don't** take a shot. If you get drunk, you might run off and think procreating _right now_ is a grand idea, which you really shouldn't do if you didn't get it. Please, don't. Preserve the human race by removing yourself from it, as the Darwin Awards saying goes.

With full awareness how awkward it is to mention this after the Darwin Awards reference, kudos to fyren galen for correctly guessing the inspiration for the drinking game from last chapter, and the Holy Shit I Can't Believe You Did That Please Don't Sue Award goes to kitchan, SPANISHBUZZFTW, and fyren galan, all of which played a drinking game. I say 'a' and not 'the' because the last one did a different drinking game that's even more insane than the one I cooked up. How do you all still have a liver? XD

Just to warn you guys since I think I'm supposed to put warnings in here, there's sort of a buildup to the Spanish part and there's tons of bad references, bad jokes, and much abuse of the fourth wall along the way. I probably should have split this into two chapters, but I promised a reviewer that Jessie would show up in the third chapter more prominently than she does here, so I figured I may as well keep that promise. That said, don't expect all my chapters to be this length. Also, there's mentions of slash, but it's more in the vein of if you like it, you can make fun of it.

Edit: Oh hey, ff is still eating any question marks that come directly after exclamation points. Do me a favor and ignore the one awkward space I put in between them to keep the punctuation?

…I need to learn how to write shorter author's notes. Now, on with the madness!

* * *

"Madness?" asked Woody. "Madness!" He repeated it again, looking ominous. "This! Is!"

"No," interrupted Buzz.

"But Buzz-"

"Woody, we are not referencing 300."

Woody tipped his hat back. "Buzz, I think we just-"

The futuristic toy frowned. "Negative, Sheriff, it doesn't count. We didn't finish the quote."

"Well yeah Buzz, but people still know what we're talking-"

"Guys?" The author interrupted this time.

"Yes?" Buzz asked at the same time Woody wondered out loud if he would get to finish a sentence any time soon.

"The story?" The author prompted, ignoring Woody for the time being. "Kind of hard to go through it without both of you, you know."

"'Right, that. We're still doing that?" The space ranger looked unhappy.

"Afraid so. I've even got the next idea planned out!"

Buzz and Woody shared a look that instantly and undeniably proclaimed their mutual sheer lack of enthusiasm for this idea.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, guys," the author cajoled.

"…You're the laziest author on this site. You're procrastinating writing the story even when you're _writing the story_, and we're in your clutches. Yes, it _is_ that bad," deadpanned Woody.

"Um, see-" The author paused, got an idea, and grinned. Buzz and Woody shared a look that was exactly like the last one, but with more sense of impending doom involved. "Why am I even arguing? I'll just toss in a line break and skip to the next scene. That should work!"

The author does so while trying not to think about whether arguing with imaginary characters through text makes her crazy or not. It does, but the idea succeeds which means she wins the argument, so she stops caring.

* * *

As it turns out, Buzz and Woody didn't get a chance to talk about the space ranger's unfortunate lapse in memory mentioned in the last chapter because Bonnie chose that moment to skip back in. Woody and Buzz hit the deck, looking for all the world like unmoving dolls, sorry, "action figures." Andy must have gotten so much crap for owning them.

"Woody! Buzz! It's time for the ceremony, Mom says we have to go perform a Satanic ritual after lunch! Yum, grilled cheese and ham, your favorite Rex!" She picked up the green dinosaur and skipped over to the two previously mentioned toys, taking them along too.

Though Woody loathed to admit it, especially after last chapter's theme (angst- now drink! Yes, the drinking game is still in effect! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, don't really play the drinking game. It's probably lethal.), Bonnie was really growing on him. Who could resist such a cute tyke doing Satanic rituals and opening the gates of Hell so more of his brethren could live when the eyes of their owners were not upon them? _So_ adorable.

Buzz wondered where the author got her theories for how they were all animated and why she was forcing them on Woody. That lasted for about two seconds until his self-preservation instinct kicked in and he immediately repressed the thought. He didn't need to know anything more about the author's insanity than had already been uncovered by the last chapter and pretty much everything in the author's note, and whatever you call the thing after it.

Playtime with Bonnie was fun, but it did make it rather hard for Buzz and Woody to have a conversation. It certainly didn't help that her mother was in the room while Bonnie was in the bath, drilling in a nail for a new picture.

It wasn't until nightfall that they could extract themselves from Bonnie's bed and start going over what Buzz had missed while he was on what the polite toys were calling an enforced vacation, and what Mr. Potato Head was calling The Other Other Time Buzz Lost His Marbles. In Buzz's defense, it should have been The Other Time Buzz Lost His Marbles, since the second time Buzz lost his mind it wasn't Buzz, but a different Buzz. Like an evil twin, but with better accessories instead of a goatee. And not really evil, just severely misinformed. Anyways, Toy Story can get confusing.

"What happened after Lotso reset me? We didn't exactly have a lot of time to talk about it." Buzz cut to the chase when they made it over to the desk, out of Bonnie's hearing range. The fact that she was unconscious did tend to help matters.

"Buzz?" hissed Jessie from the bed. Buzz made a forget-about-it motion, ushering her to stay where she was. She frowned, but Bonnie shifted in her sleep and draped an arm over her, leaving her no choice but to stay unless she wanted to chance waking Bonnie up.

Female most likely to get in the way of the slash pairing taken out of the picture? Check.

Giving a line to a character besides the two characters the author wants to end up together to pretend that the author is paying attention to the entire world Pixar's created and not just the future couple? Check.

Woody shuddered as memories of what happened after Buzz woke up came back. The dump was a scary place, but they had all made it through together with the unwavering support they selflessly shared with one another. The cowboy would never forget how they had all held on to one another, how their friendship gave them the strength to accept even the most devastating end with dignity. It was exactly the sort of thing that inspired people to lead their best friend into being unfaithful to his girlfriend and causing huge rifts between all their friends! Even if Woody hadn't realized that yet.

He would. Oh, he would.

The slash fans in the audience (and the one writing the story) start cackling and malevolently stroking their pet cats. Everyone else starts inching away from them and fearing for their sanity. Yeah, like that's going to save them.

Woody sat down and leaned against a jewelry box. He patted the spot next to him. "You're going to want to sit down for this one."

Buzz followed his advice, eyebrow raised. "That bad, huh?"

Woody swiped at his forehead as if he were human and had sweat to wipe away. "Not really. It wasn't all that bad."

Buzz gave him a disbelieving look, with just a hint of condescension.

Woody chuckled, caught. "Okay, yeah, it was bad. But we've dealt with you like that before, and everything turned out fine."

Buzz frowned. "I don't recall going around speaking in Spanish before, Woody."

"Do you remember speaking in Spanish at all, Buzz?" The cowboy was smirking.

The spaceman shot him a look. "You know what I mean, Sheriff."

The old toy nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. It was fine, Buzz, it was just like when you first got here, only we had to tell you that we were 'amigos' so you wouldn't try to shoot us with your flashing wrist light. You might have had different background music and soap opera-ish backlighting whenever you did something heroic, but it wasn't anything terrible."

The fourth wall cracked.

Buzz laughed with relief. "I'm happy to hear that, cowboy. From the bits and pieces I'd gathered, it sounded like I was even crazier and trying to be a sexual deviant."

Woody joined in his friend's laughter. "Well, some of our friends like to exaggerate."

The suddenly relieved space ranger shook his head, deciding to be nice by ignoring the irony in that statement, and elbowed his friend. "Can you imagine if I was as bad as they said and went around kissing people? Boy, that would be awkward."

Woody's eyes bugged out. "Uh…"

"…Woody?"

"Right! Awkward… Haha…. Heh. Good thing that didn't happen."

"…"

"…"

(Drink.)

"…You aren't saying-"

Woody faked a yawn and stood up. "You know, I'm really tired Buzz. Let's call it a night."

The suddenly alarmed space ranger jumped to his feet. "Woody, what did I do? No, who did I do it to! ?"

"Uh-huh. Really tired. Early day tomorrow and all. Night Buzz." Woody started high-tailing it out of there. Maybe if he left fast enough, they wouldn't have to have this conversation.

Yeah, no such luck. "Was it Jessie? Oh no, it was, wasn't it? That's why she was kissing me when I woke up! I was leading her on during my temporary insanity!"

"Temporary?" Woody shook his head. "I mean no, that doesn't matter, all you did to Jessie was dance around her and offer her a dandelion. And keep your voice down, you'll wake Bonnie up."

"Oh. That's… almost a relief. Who did I kiss then?"

"Is it really that important?"

"Would I be asking if it wasn't?"

Woody scratched the back of his head and looked uncomfortable. "Er… Me."

"You."

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Both toys seemed to be having huge difficulties looking each other in the eye.

Awkward conversation about events twisted to make it look like more happened than what really did, which forces the two together and possibly leads up to a love confession? Check.

Woody shifted uncomfortably. "We should probably get back to bed right now, Buzz. I don't want to risk waking Bonnie up more than we already have."

Buzz nodded in agreement, still disconcerted by their conversation.

Raising the hopes of all the slash fans in the audience and then brutally dashing them against the rocks? Check.

All the people in the audience who aren't slash fans breathe a sigh of relief.

SLASH FANS: Fools! Prepare to be assimilated!

NON-SLASH FANS: Eep.

PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CAME FOR THE PLOT AND NOT THE PAIRINGS: Thank God there's a drinking game, or we would be seriously unhappy right now instead of drunkenly unhappy. Actually, this might be worse.

AUTHOR: Wait, there's actually an audience demographic like that? I had no idea.

TENNA IN A BEAR SUIT: You need to get out more.

Obscure reference! Drink!

AUTHOR: Why is everyone suddenly talking in script format?

THE AUTHOR smacks the story around until it behaves and settles back down into its proper format.

"There we go," the author says cheerfully.

By this time, the two toys are already safely back in bed and not in danger of detection from their owner, because conversations take exactly the amount of time they need to progress the timeline of the story, even if that conversation is happening between people who aren't really in the story. This is why every high school class in a high school fic lasts only the duration of the conversation.

Bonnie woke up and went to school. Sure, there might have been some stuff she did in between those two events, but let's be honest, no one really cares about Bonnie brushing her teeth or eating breakfast or whatever else she does in the mornings.

No, I'm not making the running gag Satanic joke.

All the toys now had the house to themselves and began wandering around in their set groups. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head played with the Peas in a Pod and the Little Green Men, Rex was playing on the computer with Trixie (Woody wondered what game was called 'Pentagon' and involved large masses of data), Mr. Pricklepants recited his lines to who knew what play, and pretty much all the toys were happily enjoying themselves.

That is, until Murphy's Law and that whole "Speak of the Devil" thing came into effect.

Buzz, who had been merrily walking and chatting with Jessie, suddenly tripped into the dresser where Bonnie's mom had set the drill down after hanging up a picture. She had meant to pick it up later and put it away or just throw it out entirely since it was faulty and had the bad habit of turning on at the worst possible moment, but other things got in the way and she forgot about it.

This was one of those moments.

The bump from Buzz knocked it off the dresser, careening down towards the prone space ranger and falling perfectly into position to loosen his left screw while the plot loosened his right one. The fourth wall began to consider looking into therapy.

Just then, the Peas made Mr. Potato Head's pieces explode out of him, and he was close enough that a piece turned head over heels in midair on direct course with Buzz's reset button.

Jessie's eyes widened and she took a step forwards in slow-motion, her mouth forming the word No, but it was as if everything was muted to emphasize the dramatic shock of all the toys who had realized what was happening so no one could hear her or anyone else. Buzz tried to move out of the way, but everything was happening too fast, and Michael Jackson's ghost drifted up through the floorboards to touch Buzz where he didn't want to be touched.

I mean in a place where he'd need a doll in court to show the judge and jury where he had been grabbed- wait. If we're going by the rules of Toy Story here, wouldn't that doll be sentient? Geez, that must be the happiest or the most miserable doll in all of existence.

His part in the story done, Michael Jackson moonwalks… floats… out of a wall while humming _Thriller_.

The audience and all the toys glare at the author. Yeah, that might have been a little too soon and a little too harsh. My bad.

Buzz's back closes magically, since the author realized that Pixar never dealt with that in the movie and so feels fine not addressing that either.

The space ranger jerks around and the pops up, landing on his feet and activating his space helmet. He then tries to speak into his wrist communicator to Star Command, but since sound doesn't travel in space, they can't hear him half the time. The author is happy she took high school Spanish so she can actually write lines for Buzz instead of just describing what he's saying most of the time.

"Hola. Quiero un lapíz. Voy a la playa."

The keywords there being "high school" Spanish.

On a completely unrelated note, the author may have discovered why there are so few Spanish!Buzz fics. Also, sorry for most likely mangling this language.

"¿Porque me siento sucio?"

"Uh… Buzz?" Woody tried.

Buzz startled and realized there were a bunch of "aliens" surrounding him. He aimed his wrist-laser at Woody. "¿Amigo o enemigo?"

"Um, um, amigo! Amigo." Woody ignored the feeling of déjà vu he was getting as he held up his hands in the universal "don't shoot, I'm soft and defenseless!" position.

"¿Amigo? Bien. Vivo en espacio, y necesito encontrar mi cosa que puede volar, y es mas dificil porque la autora no puede recordar la palabra."

Woody stared blankly at him for a few moments, then turned to look at the rest of the toys. Hamm shrugged back at him. "Anyone here made in Mexico?" 'el vaquero' tried without much hope.

Jessie edged closer to him, her hands at her mouth in dismay. "Woody, what do we do? We can't throw another TV on top of him."

Hamm started eyeing the one in the corner. "Actually…"

Woody held up his hands. "No one is throwing a TV on anybody else, alright? Now we'll figure something out and have Buzz back to- er, more normal than he is right now."

Buzz looked confused. "¿Qué está occuriendo?"

The author realizes that she really didn't have any jokes planned for after Buzz started speaking in tongues, so she's going to just end the chapter here. It's gone on long enough.

Woody glanced at her. "You mean this entire thing was an elaborate setup so we could go around next chapter trying to cure Buzz?"

"Didn't you read my note at the top? The third chapter's already planned out, and it's not about this."

Woody gave her a blank stare. "You do realize no one actually reads those, right? And what about Buzz? He's just going to what, stay that way forever?"

"Of course not. I'll just use that sitcom rule where everything at the end of the episode is exactly the same as it was at the beginning. Only replace 'episode' with 'chapter'."

"Which makes this entire chapter pointless and the ending a complete cop-out."

"…No."

"You know, I'm pretty sure it does."

"It's the journey, not the destination? And hopefully, part of your journey will include that button down below."

* * *

Don't kill me, it was all in fun, even if it was pointless fun (it's the best kind!).

Actually, I might revisit this at a later time, so nothing's set in stone.

Translations (More or less, I may have misspelled a few of the Spanish words or put dashes in the wrong places. It's been a while.):

(1) Hi. I want a pencil. I'm going to the beach.

(2) Why do I feel dirty?

(3) Friend or enemy?

(4) Friend? Good. I live in space, and I need to find my thing that can fly, and this is way more difficult because the author can't remember the word.

(5) What is happening?

Not that any of this is terribly important, it was more in case you wanted to know.

Spoilers? Ish? Do I even still have readers after this last chapter and the way it ended? I was thinking of doing some plots in this fandom and then making fun of other clichés that happen in all fandoms. Specifically, Buzz only dates Jessie because she reminds him of Woody, time travel, lemons (humorous, not sexy), all the toys are in high school, crossovers, some others I'm forgetting right now. They won't happen in that order unless inspiration hits me that way. Feel free to give me suggestions!


End file.
